


Troth

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out for a meal with Severus, Remus finds something unexpected in the bread basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerborn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=summerborn).



It wasn't a wizarding restaurant, nor even a particularly high-class Muggle establishment for that matter. Cheap and mediocre Italian was the cuisine on offer, but the place was close by and perfectly adequate for the days when neither of them felt like cooking. Severus confessed to liking the _tagliatelle alla bolognese_ , while Remus was fond of the bread basket placed on every table. The owner's son was the baker, and the bread was always hot, fresh, and delicious.

As soon as they arrived tonight Severus had headed for the back corridor where the loo was, telling Remus to go ahead and sit. When he returned Severus was trying hard to keep his expression straight, but his lips kept twitching. Remus didn't know what his lover was so pleased about, but years of experience had taught him that it was better to wait to be told than to ask.

They ordered their usual bottle of Chianti, and it arrived together with the basket of warm bread.

"You take the first slice," Severus said. "I know you love it."

Remus reached into the basket without bothering to look, and jerked in surprise when his fingers touched something distinctly un-breadlike. He pulled out a tiny velvet box and glanced over to see that Severus's expression had blossomed into a full-blown smirk.

"Go ahead and open it."

Although he now half-expected what he would find, Remus's breath caught at the sight of the silver band nestled inside. Both the interior and exterior of the ring were incised with runes, and as Remus slipped it on he felt the power of their magic settle into his skin.

"With all my heart," he said, as he took Severus's hands in his own.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerborn for holiday 2007.


End file.
